Slip
Slip is the paper-thin cousin of The Prince. He is a second cousin who, other than his flatness, looks just like the Prince. Since Slip is described as "having a slight presence" and "see-through", he may have a hard time being noticed. He also posseses the ability to fly by jumping into gusts of wind. Slip's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Tutorial Stage - Flying around in the air. (Only appears when playing as Ace). Size: 15cm Description: A second cousin who can move through the air on windy days. His presence is slight. When Rolled Up: "Fabulous! You’re pretty good. Anyway, let’s go back. Royal Rainbow!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Slip. What are you doing on Earth? Hmm? Practicing flying? That should be easy for you..." Race Car: 2D Car Mask: Folded Face Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Zucchini Land - Inside the Parthenon after the 30m barrier. Size: 30m Description: A second cousin who can move through the air on windy days. His presence is slight. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something thin... It's cousin Slip! We see right through you." Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Toilet Plunger Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chatéau Notre Desir - On Japan past the 3km "barrier" Size: 3km Description: A second cousin who can move through the air on windy days. His presence is slight. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A flimsy second cousin who drifts through the air on windy days. His presence is slight. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Somthing gauzy... It's Slip! Didn't We ask you to go to a fan convention?" Stage Conclusion: "Hmm? Something filmy. Hey, it's Slip! Go test out the new mandoline in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: The King's Dream - In one of the memory bubbles at the top of the stage. Size: 30cm Description: A second cousin who can move through the air on windy days. His presence is slight. When Rolled Up: "What's the flimsy? Oh, it's Slip. Handsomer in profile♥" Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's Slip. You make a nice lint." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *Slip can be found along with The Prince in the Sumo stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever. They’re on a printer to make it look like The Prince is printing out Slip **They can be rolled up at 80kg. *Slip can also be found in the Cloud stage of We ♥ Katamari, he’s hovering above the tornado by the wind goddess. **He can be rolled up at 100m. *He can be found in the Money stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s flying out of the pile of clothes in the shopping area. **He can be rolled up at 80cm. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s floating in the water in the middle of the ocean. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s floating above the water near the burial mound island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s hiding in the bushes near Fujio. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins